


Major Crests and Royal Pains

by Engineer104



Series: I Would Write 500 Words (and I Would Write 500 More) [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Glorified babysitting, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engineer104/pseuds/Engineer104
Summary: Ashe didn’t know what forces would be at play when he pledged to serve House Blaiddyd. Ingrid enlightens.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert & Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Series: I Would Write 500 Words (and I Would Write 500 More) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591699
Comments: 18
Kudos: 42
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	Major Crests and Royal Pains

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt for the felannie fever Discord!! This time I took a platonic/ambiguous ending and wrote a bit about it.
> 
> Ashe’s and Ingrid’s Azure Moon ending, specifically. Enjoy!

“Another one?”

“I honestly don’t know what I expected…” Ashe stares almost mournfully at the broken bow in his hands. “One second it was whole, and the next she snapped it in half.”

Ingrid can’t help laughing, despite Ashe’s anguish. Maybe it’s the sting of nostalgia, or just the way he hasn’t learned his lesson after the first time. But she bumps his shoulder and wonders, “Did she at least apologize?”

“She did!” Ashe says, brightening. His smile dazzles her, and she grins back. “She was so sorry, but then she begged me not to tell His Majesty.”

Ingrid snorts so loudly a nearby off-duty knight shoots her a questioning glance. She waves a dismissive hand at him, and to Ashe says, “I wish I was there. I could tell Her Highness about all the weapons and toys His Majesty broke when he was her age.”

“Oh, I really don’t mind, Ingrid,” Ashe tells her, shrugging. He unties the bowstring - he once told her he didn’t like wasting a perfectly good string even when the bow itself lost all durability - and slips it into a pocket. “I doubt she’ll favor the bow anyway. It’s not exactly a noble’s weapon.”

Ingrid crosses her arms and frowns. “Ashe…” Does he still feel out of place at court after all these years? He weathers the politics far better than she; his friendliness and steadfastness win over everyone, even those skeptical that one of his background is suited to serve the king of Fodlan as a royal knight. 

“She reminds me of my sister too,” Ashe says, that brief moment of uncertainty she spied gone in a blink. “She never could sit still either, not even for a story.”

Ingrid laughs. “Did your sister make a habit of breaking bows and snapping swords?”

Ashe’s smile wilts. “Well, no, but my sister doesn’t have a Crest.”

Ingrid blinks, but a sudden appearance by the princess herself hurtling across the courtyard spares her the need to reply. Her blond hair flies in all directions, her once-neat braid unraveled, as she darts towards them. 

“Auntie Ingrid!” she shouts, waving at them. “Help me!”

Ingrid’s hand falls to the sword at her hip, and Ashe tenses beside her. “Get behind us,” she tells Her Highness. “What happened?”

The red-faced little princess gasps for breath. “He’s—he’s mad at me!”

“Who’s mad?” Ashe demands, more harshly than usual. 

“My—“

Another small body sprints into view, his small red face screwed up in anger. He clutches a tome cleanly torn in two in both hands as he yells, “Sarene!”

Ingrid  deflates. “You...can’t be serious.”

Ashe chuckles, but at the princess’ glare he sobers. “Sorry, Your Highness, but are you really asking us to protect you from your brother?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hate naming original characters...
> 
> ~~full disclaimer i ship Ingrid and Ashe in every route but especially this one haha~~
> 
> Thoughts?


End file.
